


The Rescue Preparations

by Somethin_Strange



Series: the end of all we know [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Relativity Falls, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Family Concern, How Do I Tag, Rescue Missions, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethin_Strange/pseuds/Somethin_Strange
Summary: Grauntie Mabel and the kids prepare to rescue Dipper from Bill's clutches.Part 3 of Relativity Falls Weirdmaggedon!
Relationships: Fiddleford H. McGucket & Ford Pines, Fiddleford H. McGucket & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Series: the end of all we know [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Rescue Preparations

“Kids?”

There was a shocked silence as both groups of assailants dropped their weapons.

“GRAUNTIE MABEL!” Stan and Ford yelled, sprinting over to their great-aunt. Mabel opened her arms and the boys launched into them, laughing. 

The hug was bone-crushing and full of love.

“Boys, I can’t believe it! I thought I’d lost you two,” Mabel said, her words mixed with a sigh of relief. She held them closer, even as Ford’s glasses dug into her ribs.

“Ah, c-can we join…?” Fidds questioned, smiling nervously in the corner.

“Get OVER HERE, you dorks!” laughed Mabel, pulling the two older boys into the hug. The whole group was a mess of oh-my-god-we’re-alive laughter and smiles. “I missed you knuckleheads. I’m glad to have you back, haha.”

Mabel released the boys, letting them dust themselves off. 

Letting Dan re-unite with his mother as well.

Ford re-adjusted his glasses, taking an actual look around the room. “So...what’s everyone doing here?”

Some lilliputtians and gnomes scampered around Ford’s feet. The Multi-Bear was organizing food supplies, humming under its breath. Manotaurs and members of Sev’ral Times and some of the members of Gravity Falls were hung around, still clutching weapons. 

“Yeah!” Stanley interjected, “There’s like, monsters and gnomes! Oh, and Preston.”

Preston Northwest, who sat quietly in the corner, gave a weak wave.

“It’s...a long story.” Said Wendy from next to Preston.

“Anyway,” said Preston, “Welcome to our new home, for forever I guess. This was the only place that was safe from eye-bats.”

One of the manotaurs screamed.

“Speak of the devil! Everybody, eye-bat incoming!”

Everybody dove for cover, extinguishing lights and drawing curtains. Stan held his breath, watching the chaos outside carefully.

A lone eye-bat had swooped down, curiously circling the perimeter of the Shack. It searched the walls with its eye laser; the red light spilled in through the boarded-up windows ominously.

Stan squeezed his eyes shut, hearing Ford hold his breath as well.

And all was quiet.

The eye-bat apparently found nothing, because it froze a raccoon and flapped away to rejoin the others in its flock.

And everyone in the Shack gave a collective sigh of relief.

Wendy flicked a match, throwing it into a trashcan. “Welcome to what’s left of normal around here. Hooooome base.” She grinned.

“Grauntie Mabel, how did this all happen?” Stan said, gesturing to the Mystery Shack.

Mabel took a breath.

“Well, I was out in the woods-” looking for Stan, “-And suddenly the sky turned red! And all sorts of crazy creatures started coming out of the huge X!”

Stan looked away in guilt, and Ford squeezed his shoulder.

Mabel continued on, not even noticing. “Turns out that our thing with the unicorn hair made the Shack invincible to Bill’s weirdness!” She was flapping her hands as she spoke, grinning at the memory.

“Of course, the spell!” Ford said, pushing up his glasses. “That’s why Bill’s magic can’t touch this place.”

Mabel pointed to Soos, who was helping Grenda re-wrap an injury on her right arm. “And then Soos showed up, leading a bunch of people from out of the forest. They needed a place to stay, so why not here? The Mayor got captured, so they elected me defacto chief.” 

She did jazz hands.

“So, do we have a plan or anything?” Dan said.

“The plan for right now is just to stay here and eat brown meat, dudes,” Soos piped up.

“But wah-won’t the food run out eventually?” Fiddleford said.

“When that happens, I vote we eat the gnomes.” Mabel smiled, shrugging. Several gnomes shouted in protest, but she waved them away with her hand.

“But Grauntie Mabel,” Ford started, “We can’t just hide inside the Shack. There’s a town in need of saving. Me and Great Uncle Dipper tried to do it, but he got captured by Bill.”

Mabel sighed wearily. “It’s not like I don’t want to save him, jellybean. It’s just incredibly dangerous.” She opened a can of brown meat, her eyes gleaming. “Dip-Dop may have a jillion smarts in his head, but some of his plans can be really dumb. And going up against an all-powerful space demon with just a gun?”

As she went silent, Ford and Stan shared a look. The woman took a deep breath and continued.

“Well, boys, we have everything we need here.”

Annoyance sparked. “So you’re really just going to let Bill win?”

“Look jellybean, we’ve got a good deal here.” She smiled again, but it looked fake this time. “Besides, I’m sure wherever the rest of the townsfolk are, they’re okay.”

She put down the can of meat a little too forcefully, and it slammed against the tv remote. 

The tv flickered with loud static for a moment, and everyone’s heads snapped over in the tv’s direction.

The static cleared revealing, a terrified-looking Shandra Jimenez hiding against a pillar. 

“This is Shandra Jimenez, reporting live from the inside of Bill’s castle,” she whispered. “ Here for the first time are images of what's happened to the captured townsfolk. Viewers are advised to look away if they don't want to see their friends turned into a twisted throne of human agony.”

Her camera panned over to reveal…

“Moses...” Stan whispered, eyes wide with shock.

Against the wall of the Fearamid were all of the townsfolk, frozen in stone. They were stacked and twisted together into a throne that Bill sat on, twirling a martini.

Slowly, the camera’s unblurring revealed the faces of the statues. Faces everyone recognized and had names for.

“Mom?” Preston said in shock.

“My brothers!” Dan yelled, trembling.

“CANDY!” Brenda pushed forward, grasping the sides of the tv.

The camera panned back to Shandra, whose pleading eyes seem to stare through the screen. “Is there no one who will save this town?” She turned behind her and gasped. “This is Shandra Jimenez, and I think I’ve been discover-”

An eye-bat swooped down from the ceiling, it’s laser focusing on the news caster. She gave one last look to the camera before she was completely frozen in stone.

The eye-bat flew off with her in its laser, adding her to the throne.

And everything was silent.

“Oh no...my mom’s annoying, but she didn’t deserve this…” Preston sounded heartbroken.

“Why’re you DOING this Bill?” Grenda yelled, hitting the floor with her fist. “Why?” The Multi-Bear reached out an arm to comfort her.

A heavy, heavy silence fell over the group as they took in the news. The logical way the story would play out loomed like a heavy wave above them.

There was no way out of this. No way to fix this, no way to go back to normal. No way to save their friends and family. All of them would just be stuck in the Mystery Shack forever, surviving and losing more friends and succumbing to sadness and-

No.

Stan and Ford scurried on top of the Multi-Bears back, raising their voices.

Stanley spoke first. “You guys, don’t you see? Our friends need us, but we can only save them if we fight back.” He squeezed Ford’s hand.

“Stan is right,” Ford said, “Bill  _ wants _ us to run and hide. He wants us to think he’s invincible. But Grunkle Dipper told me right before he was captured that he knows Bill’s weakness.”

Everyone’s heads shot up, and murmuring began to start.

“Ah, did you say a weakness?” Fiddleford asked.

Ford raised his and his twin’s hands, smiling. “Now, if we band together, if we combine all our strength, our smarts? If we do that, we might just be able to rescue Grunkle Dipper, learn Bill’s weakness, and save Gravity Falls!”

Slowly, the cold dread and sadness was overshadowed by determination; Determination to fix this, determination to fight back. Determination to save the town.

“Alright kiddos.” Mabel stood, adjusting her fez. “But we’re only safe inside the Shack, and we can’t exactly bring the Shack to Bill…”

Fiddleford gasped, running his hand through his hair. “Wha-woah! Holy hootenanny!” His leg was bouncing faster than they’d ever seen before. “Sorry, got a little excited. What I meant to say is that I think I figured out a way to fight Bill and rescue Dipper! But we’re going to have to work together.”

“Don’t worry Grunkle Dipper,” Stan shouted, “We’re coming for ya!”

...

Fiddleford burst out of the basement, carrying blueprints under his arms. “Alright. I've made some ridiculous robots in my day, but this is the first one that  _ won't _ be used for evil!”

He spread out the blueprints onto the kitchen table, smoothing out any of the paper’s wrinkles.

It depicted the Mystery Shack, yes, but on huge robot legs and attached robot arms, as well as other modifications.

“Woah, Fidds, this is incredible!” Ford exclaimed, tracing his finger down the white lines. 

Stan nodded .”I think this is your best yet, haha!”

The blueprint was intricately detailed, down to the very tiniest details of how the metal was to be welded. 

It was utterly ridiculous, completely insane, and EXACTLY what they needed.

“Question,” Soos asked, “Does it have any big weapons? Preferably some gun-swords, y’know, from anime.”

Fiddleford turned, raising an eyebrow. “What’s an anime?”

Soos looked exasperated. “Dude, we have MUCH to discuss.”

“Anyway. We have the plans, but who’s going to build it?” Mabel said, brow scrunched in worry.

“We are, Ms. Pines!” Dan grinned, “We can do it!”

A cheer rang up from the table as people yelled their agreements.

Mabel averted her eyes.

…

Stan lugged pieces of heavy metal in his hands, trying to get it back to the Mystery Shack. It was midnight, so the eyebats weren’t as much of a threat at the moment. 

He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be the brawn to Sixer’s brains. But he can’t seem to even carry these pieces of metal? How pathetic.

Granted, the parts were about eighteen pounds of pure steel.

But still.

He tripped over his own feet as he dragged the pieces along the ground, sprawling into the Mystery Shack backyard. He hit the side of his face hard against the dirt, and when he rose again he kept his hand on there.

“Thanks Stanley! Ah’ll be takin’ this.” Fiddleford easily took the metal from Stan without another word. Stan would protest, but he recognized the look on Fidds’s face; It was a completely-lost-in-thought expression that Ford often wore.

“Hey, Stan!” Dan yelled, waving Stan over, “Come sit with us!”

The inhabitants of the Mystery Shack were gathered around a bonfire, mostly everyone wearing a custom-made Mabel Sweater. The woman in question was knitting the rebel flag, her knitting needles clicking.

Stan ran over to them.

“Here’s one for you, peanut!” Grauntie Mabel tossed him a knitted sweater, which he caught effortless.

“Thanks Grauntie Mabel!” He slipped on the garment. It was red, with a yellow fish-like symbol on the front. “So, what’s up?”

Stan plopped down on a log beside his brother.

“The apocalypse is a lot more comfortable than I imagined,” Soos shrugged. “Thanks for the sweaters, Mabel!”

Mabel smiled and waved her hand dismissively. “It was nothing.”

“...can I have one?” Preston said in a tiny voice, shivering violently. “...sorry.”

The woman’s smile turned warmer. “Of course you can!”

Preston was passed an oversized sweater, cream colored with a llama on it. He snuggled into the yarn.

“Welp,” Stan popped the top of a pitt cola, “This is the best day of the end of the world.”

Ford punched him lightly in the arm. “Better than when I saved you?”

Stan punched him back, grinning. “Oh shut up, poindexter! These last few days actually gave me hope that we can defeat Bill.”

“We’ll win back our future. We’ll live to see Grauntie Mabel and Grunkle Dipper’s birthday!”

Mabel cleared her throat. “Seeing you two happy is the only birthday gift I need. Other than glitter of course.”

There was a silence.

“Grauntie Mabel? You okay?” Ford asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, you’re acting WAY less enthusiastic than usual.” Stan mimicked Ford’s head tilt.

“It’s just...this plan. And seeing Dipper again.” She started. “Right before all of this happened, Dipper and I got into a little fight. And...we didn’t part on the best of terms for the moment. Will he even want to see me right now?”

The boys nodded vigorously. “Of course he will! Why wouldn’ he?”

“What Stan said!”

Mabel closed her eyes. “Still. This plan is REALLY dangerous. And...it sort of scares me. But we need to do it to save Dip-Dop.”

Ford and Stan exchanged a look. Grauntie Mabel was usually fearless.

A shout from Dan drew Mabel and the boys attention. “Ms. Pines? I accidentally ripped my sweater again…”

The great-aunt’s smile returned, this time forced.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it. Coming! Don’t worry.”

As she walked away, Stan and Ford exchanged another look.

This might be a little difficult.

…

The sun shined hot in the morning, hotter than usual. Warm wind blew across the ground, scattering leaves.

A small army stood in the Mystery Shack, excitement buzzing in the air. 

“Alright fellas!” Fiddleford yelled, “Let’s hope this turns out well.”

Stan took the revamped intercom, and it crackled to life. “Alright Sixer, is your group ready? Over.”

There was a static-filled silence before Ford’s voice crackled over in the middle of his sentence. “-’re ready! Is your quadrant prepared for action? Over.”

“Yep, over.”

Stan could almost hear Ford’s grin. “Alrightie, here we go!”

Ford grabbed a newly-installed lever next to him, pulling it downwards. Power sparked up into the different parts of the Shack, energy running through the humming wires.

And slowly, the Mystery Shack rose to its feet.

Grenda and a manotaur tested their motion-capture of the Shack’s robot arms; They worked perfectly, clanking and buzzing.

“It works!” Fiddleford yelled, smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. “Oh my god, it really works!”

Mabel raised the rebel flag, smiling. It was a rectangle of fabric, adorned with symbols and the words ‘TAKE BACK THE FALLS’.

“Alright gang, let’s win this battle!” She yelled.

The residents yelled their agreements, high on adrenaline and the battle to come.

And maybe, just maybe, they actually had a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort-of the middle piece between Adventures in Stan Land and the ending i'll be writing. I feel like the end would be too sudden if I didn't publish this as context, so here you are! :)  
> I'll be working on the ending piece now. (Also, there might be an epilogue!)
> 
> If you enjoyed, please let me know! Kudos and comments give me life.


End file.
